There are numerous well known methods for attaching ornamental items such as articles of jewelry to the clothing of the wearer. Such methods include pins, clasps or rings which may be used to attach ornaments to flexible materials such as chains, strands or cords. There are also numerous well-known means for securing other items, such as keys or pouches for holding valuables, to the clothing of the wearer as well. This may be accomplished by means of a clip or clasp for attaching the keys or pouch to the belt or belt loop of the wearer, or a clip or clasp which connects the belt or belt loop of the wearer by means of a chain.
It is also known that individuals who may wish to not carry a purse, handbag or wallet may wish to carry important items, such as a driver's license, credit card or cash in the pouch of a belt worn around the waist (commonly referred to as a "fanny pack"). Such devices are merely fastened around the waist of the owner by means of a belt or clasp. As the valuables themselves are not attached to the clothing of the wearer, the belt and the entire contents of the pouch could easily be dislodged from the person.
Various devices which secure ornamental items such as jewelry or valuables to the clothing of the person are known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 633,092 to Bigney discloses a pocket watch chain adapted to secure the pocket watch to an article of clothing by means of a bar to be fitted through a button hole. Bigney also discloses an ornamental device attached to the watch chain.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,042,808 to Seebeck discloses a safety chain by which an article of jewelry, pocket watch or other item of value may be secured to the clothing of its owner. This is accomplished by means of a chain with an elongated guide ring at one end which allows the other end of the chain to be threaded through the guide ring to form a loop. The loop is secured through a button hole or around a belt or belt loop with a fastener at the free end of the chain for attaching to the article of value. However, this device may only be detached from a belt loop by first detaching the item of value from the connecting chain in its entirety, and then removing the entire chain from within the elongated guide ring.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,408,688 to Schonthal discloses a device for securing the zipper on a pocket of a pair of trousers. This is accomplished by attaching one end of a chain of limited length to the ear of the zipper and the other end of the chain to a snap button. The length of the connecting chain is limited so that when the zipper is pulled to a closed position and the snap button engaged into a snap button base sewn onto the garment, the zipper cannot be opened without detaching the snap button from its base.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,922,594 to Lippstadt discloses a ring for attaching articles to clothing, comprised of a one-piece flat pear-shaped metal spring ring, which is split at its narrow portion so that it may be attached to a belt-loop, belt or button hole. Once this ring is attached, the ends of the ring are closed together by a clasp. This clasp also contains a ring at its wide portion for attaching a chain which may, in turn, be connected to a key ring or pocket watch.
A review of the prior art disclosed above indicates that while there have been attempts for securing valuables to an article of clothing through rings which attach on or around a button, button hole or belt loop, there remain inherent problems with each one. As described above, such devices provide for only one location for securing the article to the wearer's clothing. Moreover, the systems for securing articles of value to the clothing of the wearer as defined in the prior art are either cumbersome to attach or difficult to remove.